The objective of this K12 application, entitled IMPACT (IMPlementation to Achieve Clinical Transformation) and centered at the University of Colorado School of Medicine Adult and Child Consortium for Health Outcomes Research and Delivery Science (ACCORDS), is to prepare a diverse group of scholars for careers in T4 translational research with an emphasis on heart, lung, blood, and sleep (HLBS) disorders. Our multifaceted, transdisciplinary center is ideal for training T4 implementation science researchers due to its level of faculty expertise in implementation science and outcomes research, our strong record of postgraduate training, and the excellent, diverse set of real world partner training sites in a variety of adult and child settings addressing HLBS issues. The program will train eight scholars over the funding period, both MD and PhD scholars, recruited from a variety of disciplines and backgrounds. The mixture of didactic and experiential training will allow iterative research-to-practice and practice-to-research experiences. An innovative curriculum of courses, seminars, work in progress research meetings, and workshops will provide scholars with solid training in both basic T4 and health services research competencies (e.g., pragmatic trials and CER, T4 frameworks, stakeholder engagement, designs and outcomes for implementation science) and cutting edge T4 methods and approaches (e.g., designing for sustainability, adaptations to evidence based programs, practical tools and iterative assessment for community and clinical settings). In particular, IMPACT scholars will receive in depth training in application of T4 frameworks and methods including CFIR, RE-AIM, the 5Rs for relevant research, the Evidence Integration Triangle, Dynamic Sustainability Framework, and interactive dissemination and implementation (D&I) tools. Scholars will emerge from the program having received both strong general training and in-depth T4 research experience relevant to HLBS subject areas and with translational research experience in multiple diverse clinical settings.